psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Index of aesthetics articles
This is an alphabetical index of articles about aesthetics. A - A Mathematician's Apology - A Philosophical Enquiry into the Origin of Our Ideas of the Sublime and Beautiful - Abhinavagupta - Abstract art - Abstract Illusionism - Academic art - Acquired taste - Action painting - Aesthetic atrophy - Aesthetic canon - Aesthetic emotions - Aesthetic interpretation - Aesthetic Realism - Aesthetic relativism - Aestheticism - Aestheticization of politics - Aestheticization of violence - Aesthetics - Aesthetics of music - Affect (philosophy) - Albert Hofstadter - Aleksei Losev - Alexander Gerard - Alexander Gottlieb Baumgarten - Alexander Nehamas - Algernon Charles Swinburne - Ambonoclast - American Craftsman - American Empire (style) - American realism - American Society for Aesthetics - Anandavardhana - André Malraux - Anglo-Japanese style - Anti-art - Anti-Neoism - Antwerp Mannerism - Antwerp school - Applied aesthetics - Architectural design values - Aristotle - Art - Art and morality - Art as Experience - Art criticism - Art Deco - Art Deco in Durban - Art for art's sake - Art forgery - Art manifesto - Art movement - Art of murder - Art periods - Artcore - Arte Povera - Arthur Danto - Arthur Schopenhauer - Arthur Schopenhauer's aesthetics - Artist - Artistic inspiration - Artistic merit - Artistic revolution - Arts and Crafts Movement - Arts criticism - Ashcan School - Attractiveness - August Wilhelm Schlegel - Authenticity (philosophy) - Auto-destructive art - Avant-garde - Avant-Garde and Kitsch - Axiology B - Barbizon school - Bauhaus - Bay Area Figurative Movement - Beauty - Béla Balázs - Benedetto Croce - Bernhard Alexander - Beuron Art School - Black Artists Group - Black Arts Movement - Boredom - Brandywine School - Brian Keeble - British Society of Aesthetics - Bruce Lee C - Calvin Seerveld - Camp (style) - Capitalist realism - Carl Dahlhaus - Catharsis - Cellar door - Characterism - Chinoiserie - Christopher Janaway - Circulism - Classical Realism - Classicism - Classificatory disputes about art - Clive Bell - Color Field - Color-field Splash - Comedy - Communication aesthetics - Community arts - Conceptual art - Conceptualism - Concrescentism - Concrete art - Constructivism (art) - Contemporary Baroque Art - Contextualism - Cool (aesthetic) - Creativity - Critique of Judgment - Cubism - Cultural sensibility - Culture of Asia - Cuteness - Cynical realism - Czech Cubism D - Dada - Danube school - Dark romanticism - Dau al Set - David Hume - David Prall - De Stijl - Death of the Author - Decadence - Decadent movement - Decadentism - Defastenism - Definitive Dimensions of Creative Architecture - Demon graphics - Depiction - Déprimisme - Dewitt H. Parker - Didacticism - Directoire style - Disgust - Distancing effect - Donkey's Tail - Double Abyss Structure - Dragestil E - Eastern Group of Painters - Ecstasy (emotion) - Ecstasy (philosophy) - Edmund Burke - Edmund Gurney - Eduard Hanslick - Edward Bullough - Either/Or - Elegance - Eli Siegel - Empire style - Emptyism - Encyclopedia of Aesthetics - English and Welsh - Entertainment - Erotic art - Eroticism - Escapism - Esoteric Order of Art - Essentialism - Essentially contested concept - Exoticism - Expressionism - Eyesore F - Facial symmetry - Fact-value distinction - Fauvism - Feminist art movement - Feminist literary criticism - Feng shui - Ferdinand Gotthelf Hand - Ferruccio Busoni - Fiction - Figuration Libre - Fine art - Florentine School - Fluxus - Flying Star Feng Shui - Forgery - Form follows function - Formalesque - Formalism (art) - Formalism (philosophy) - Found object - Four Dissertations - Francesco de Sanctis - Francis Ernest Jackson - Francis Hutcheson (philosopher) - François Hemsterhuis - Frank Sibley (philosopher) - Friedrich Nietzsche - Friedrich Schiller - Functional formism - Funk art - Futurism G - Geometric abstraction - Georg Anton Friedrich Ast - Georg Brandes - Georg Friedrich Meier - Georg Mehlis - Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel - George Dickie - George Lansing Raymond - George Santayana - Georges Bataille - Gjernes - Gothic fiction - Gotthold Ephraim Lessing - Greek Revival architecture - Gregory Currie - Grotesque body - Guild of Romanists - Gutai group - Guy Sircello H - Haida manga - Hamid Dabashi - Hans Pfitzner - Harlem Renaissance - Harmonices Mundi - Harmony - Heinrich Gustav Hotho - Henri Focillon - Hermann Theodor Hettner - Heroic realism - Hierarchy of genres - Hippias Major - Histogram equalization - Historicism - Historicism (art) - History of aesthetics (pre-20th-century) - Hudson River School - Hugh Kenner - Human figure (aesthetics) - Human physical appearance - Humour - Huǒ hēi àn - Hyojin-ism - Hypermodernism (art) I - Iki (aesthetic ideal) - Imagination - Immanuel Kant - Impressionism - Incoherents - Inconnu Independent Art Group - Inherently funny word - Institutional Critique - Institutional theory of art - Intentional fallacy - International Association of Empirical Aesthetics - International Gothic - International Typographic Style - Irrealism (philosophy) J - Jack of Diamonds (artists) - Jacques Derrida - Jacques Maritain - James DiGiovanna - Jan Mukařovský - Japanese aesthetics - Japanese sound symbolism - Jean Anthelme Brillat-Savarin - Jean-Baptiste Dubos - Jean-François Lyotard - Jerrold Levinson - Jerry Farber - Jo-ha-kyū - Johann Friedrich Herbart - Johann Gottfried Herder - John Anderson (philosopher) - John Dewey - John Hospers - John Maeda - Jonathan Edwards - José María Valverde - Joseph Addison - Joseph Kosuth - Joseph Margolis - Journal of Aesthetics and Art Criticism - Józef Kremer - Judgement - Junge Wilde K - Karl Wilhelm Ferdinand Solger - Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Schlegel - Kendall Walton - Kinetic art - Kokoro - Kung Fu (TV series) - Kunstreligion L - Lalita Pandit - Late modernism - Lectures on Aesthetics - Leo Tolstoy - Leonid Stolovich - Les Automatistes - Les Nabis - Lettrism - Life imitating art - Line of Beauty - List of aestheticians - List of art movements - List of culturally linked qualities of music - List of French artistic movements - List of Stuckist artists - Literary criticism - Littoral art - Liu Xie - Live-art - Longinus (literature) - Lookism - Luminism (American art style) - Lyrical Abstraction M - Madeleine Doran - Magnificence (History of ideas) - Makapansgat pebble - Mani Kaul - Margaret Magnus - Martin Foss - Martin Heidegger - Marxist aesthetics - Masakazu Nakai - Masterpiece - Mathematical beauty - Maurice Blanchot - Max Black - Maximalism - Mazen Asfour - Mediology - Metaphor - Metaphor in philosophy - Metaphysical art - Metarealism - Michael Sprinker - Mikhail Bakhtin - Milan Damnjanović (philosopher) - Mimesis - Mingei - Minimalism - Miyabi - Modern expressionism - Modernism - Modular constructivism - Monroe Beardsley - Morris Weitz - Moscow Conceptualists - Music - Musica universalis - Musicology - Musivisual Language N - Nation - Natural Design - Naturalism (arts) - Nelson Goodman - Neo-conceptual art - Neo-Dada - Neo-expressionism - Neo-figurative - Neo-Futurists - Neo-Gothic art movement - Neo-pop - Neo-primitivism - Neo-romanticism - Neo-Victorian - Neoclassicism - Neomodern - Neonouveau - Neosurrealism - Nespelem (art) - Neuroesthetics - New folk media - New Objectivity - New Romanticism - New Urbanism - New York School - Nihonga - Nimism - Noël Carroll - Northwest School (art) - Norwich School (art movement) - Notes on "Camp" - Novalis - Novgorod School - Novísimos - Nsumi O - Objectivism (Ayn Rand) - Observations on the Feeling of the Beautiful and Sublime - On the Genealogy of Morality - Op art - Orientalism - Ornament (architecture) - Orphism (art) - Oscar Wilde - Outline of aesthetics P - Painters Eleven - Panic Movement - Papunya Tula - Paradigm - Paragone - Passionism - Patrick Hebron - Paul de Man - Paul Haeberlin - Paul Souriau - Pennsylvania Impressionism - Perception - Performing arts - Peter Lunenfeld - Philhellenism - Philistinism - Philosophy and Literature (journal) - Philosophy and literature - Philosophy in a New Key - Philosophy of design - Philosophy of film - Philosophy of music - Phonaesthetics - Phonestheme - Photogenic - Photorealism - Physical attractiveness - Plasticien - Poetics - Poetics (Aristotle) - Poetry - Pop art - Pornography - Poshlost - Poshlost - Post-Futurism - Post-Impressionism - Post-painterly Abstraction - Post-postmodernism - Post-romanticism - Postminimalism - Postmodern art - Postmodern music - Postmodernism - Postmodernism, or, the Cultural Logic of Late Capitalism - Poussinist - Precisionism - Primitivism - Principles of art - Process art - Proletkult - Psychical distance - Psychology of art - Ptolemy - Punk visual art - Puppetista - Purism Q - Quality (philosophy) R - R. G. Collingwood - Rachida Triki - Rasa (aesthetics) - Rasquache - Real live artist - Realism (arts) - Regionalism (art) - Reinformation - Relational Art - René Huyghe - Representation (arts) - Retroarchaeology - Rhetoric (Aristotle) - Rhyme - Richard Meltzer - Richard Shusterman - Richard Wollheim - Roger de Piles - Roger North (17th century) - Roger Scruton - Roland Barthes - Roman Ingarden - Romanticism - Ronald Paulson - Rotation method - Rudolf Arnheim S - Salon "Comparaisons" - Sandhi - Secession (art) - Seiz Breur - Self-declared art movement - Semiotics - Semiotics of Ideal Beauty - Sentimental poetry - Sentimentalism (literature) - Sexual attraction - Sexual selection - Sexual selection in human evolution - Shibui - Shin hanga - Sienese School - Sikh art and culture - Social realism - Socialist realism - Sociological art - Sociology of art - Sophistication - Søren Kierkegaard - Sōsaku hanga - Sound poetry - Sound symbolism - Soviet Nonconformist Art - Space art - Spanish Eclecticism - Stanley Cavell - Stephen Pepper - Stephen R. Marquardt - Steven Poole - Street poster art - Stroganov School - Stuckism - Stuckist demonstrations - Stupid (art movement) - Style (visual arts) - Sublime (philosophy) - Superfiction - Superflat - Supervenience - Suprematism - Susanne Langer - Symbolism (arts) - Symposium (Plato) - Synchromism T - Tachisme - Tansu - Taruho Inagaki - Tasos Zembylas - Taste (sociology) - Teaism - The Aesthetic Dimension - The Analysis of Beauty - The Art Movements - The arts and politics - The Literary Mind and the Carving of Dragons - The medium is the message - The Origin of the Work of Art - The Romantic Manifesto - The Work of Art in the Age of Mechanical Reproduction - Theodor Lipps - Theodor Mundt - Theodor W. Adorno - Theological aesthetics - Theories of humor - Thomas Munro - Thomas Reid - Tomonubu Imamichi - Totalism - Transfer art - Transhumanist art - Transmission art - Trtl - Tudor Vianu U - Umberto Eco - Utamakura V - Verism - Vernon Lee - Victor Cousin - Vienna School of Fantastic Realism - Virgil Aldrich - Vissarion Belinsky - Visual literacy - Visual rhetoric - Volcano School - Vorticism - Vulgarity W - Wabi-sabi - Walter Benjamin - Walter Pater - Warren Shibles - Washington Color School - Western painting - What Is Art? - Wiener Moderne - William Kurtz Wimsatt, Jr. - Władysław Tatarkiewicz - Wolfgang Fritz Haug - Woodlands Style - Work of art X - Xiaozi Y - Yabo - Yiannis Psychopedis - Yōga (art) - Yusuf Balasaghuni Z - Zaum - Zeami Motokiyo - Zhe school (painting) - Zoltan Deme See also * Philosophy Index of aesthetics articles Aesthetics Category:Aesthetics